Moon Tears
by Kemet
Summary: Axel had his secrets, and only Willem knows. What everyone thought was true, ends up a lie. Better summary later.SLASH! AXElxWILLEM!
1. He wasn't

**WARNING! READ BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY! This story contains SLASH, YAOI, M/M, MALE ON MALE, whatever you want to call it, if this disturbs you in any way, or you just don't like it, PLEASE CLICK THE 'BACK' BUTTON ****NOW****! I respect the reviewer's right to send me constructive criticism, even to flame me if the story sucks! But if you review something along the lines of 'this is sick' or 'eww, you're gross' you obviously didn't read the WARNING and I will forever consider you an ignorant person (to put it nicely). I know that some people have a problem with homosexuality and I respect that, for they have their reasons. But I do not tolerate flames for something I warned people about...only if you didn't like the story. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DO YOURSELF AND ME A FAVOR AND DON'T READ IT. It's that simple. This is a work of FICTION and in no way has anything to do with the story, nor will it alter it in any way, these events are just a work of my open minded imagination. **

Also, English is not my first language, so my grammar is not as good as I wish it were.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Blood and Chocolate' that is the wonderful privilege of Annette C. Klause. (Also characters may be OOC, avoiding this at all costs)

* * *

_Willem's P.O.V._

Axel wasn't a killer.

Sure he was a bit of a dumb ass and a jerk, but he wasn't a **killer**.

He lived by the law of the moon; kill only enough to feed yourself and your family. He never killed humans intentionally, nor for vengeance or for the thrill of it like many werewolves did nowadays.

Scare them? Maybe, after all when you were a _loup-garoux_, their fear got to your head and gave you a certain feeling of power. You needed to scare someone, especially when your pack still treated you like a pup and you had a reputation to maintain with 'the Five.'

But he _never_ killed out of pleasure. He just wasn't like that. No matter what he said or did, he never liked the feel of a critter dying within his jaws, or the blood trickling from a meat bags throat. In fact it disgusted him. But nobody ever knew or saw it but me.

It was all a very elaborate mask he hid behind. He had spent so much time perfecting his act, it came to him almost like a second nature. Of course nobody, not even Finn, Vivian, Astrid, or Esmé, could figure him out.

If you had spent a night in his human arms, listening to the deafening sounds of his beating heart, you too, would know that.

Sadly, everyone else thought he was a 'bad influence'. But inside that strong and fearless lycan, was a tamed wolf. Nobody would see the truth hidden deep in his eyes, the way he sincerelysmiled, or the way his pelt shone against the soft rays of the mother moon when rituals were carried out. No, all they would ever know was 'Oh, you mean Axel, the trouble maker.'

The only reason he had killed that girl after the Valentine's dance was because of a stupid kiss.

Vivian thought she cared for him, yet not even the 'princess wolf' was able to stop his death. She could have, mother moon knows she could have. But she didn't. She stood and let them kill him...she stood there and can now live with the fact that one of her pack is dead.

The five never talk about it anymore, if the conversation starts somebody will bring up a different subject and quickly forget it was ever mentioned.

How... how can the throw away so easily the memory, the fact that Axel was once a living being with hidden emotions, concealed fears, and secret lovers? How can they go on living like that wonderful creature never existed?

I hate them, I hate them all, _Homo sapiens, _for being the cause of his death. For being narrow minded and not accepting the calm 'beast', as the often referred to our kind, within him.

_Lycanthropes_, for actually killing him. One of their own, a pup they had loved once, a whelp they had seen mature and grow in-front of their eyes. For taking the only person who had ever shown any signs of true love towards me. For taking his body and spirit back to the goddess moon when I still wanted him to belong only to me.

I despise them for not understanding, for not taking the time to know him better, for not giving him the choice to be himself, I hate Rafe, Gregory, Ulf, and yes, even Finn. I hate them for corrupting him and giving him a bad reputation.


	2. We'll go no more aroving

**We'll Go No More A-Roving**

_Though the night was made for loving  
And the day returns too soon  
Yet we'll go no more a-roving  
By the light of the moon_

_**-Byron**_

* * *

"Axel...wait...somebody could see." I murmured, my mind was completely alert for any foreign sound that could be another member of the pack.

"Calm down Will" he reassured me, pulling me close to the bark of a tree. "No one will know of this, I won't let them find out." he hungrily kissed my neck, and his teeth grazed the nape of my neck. He was obviously holding back from letting his canine teeth grow. "And besides, mother moon won't tell."

'He's right...' I let my mind drift away, to take in his scent, completely different from his lycan form, but still pleasant.

"Axel!"

'Rafe!' my mind screamed and Axel groaned in disappointment as I pulled away. He let go unwillingly and turned to his friend with an angry look.

"What?!"

"You're missing out on all the fun!" Rafe ran towards us and patted me on the back "Come on, let's catch something. We have the night to ourselves and you're wasting your time talking."

"There's nothing wrong with a chat here or there Rafe." Axel responded smoothly, throwing off any suspicious thoughts Rafe could be having. "It strengthens friendships and makes you friends for life"

Rafe threw his head back and roared with laughter "Don't go soft on me Axel, you're beginning to sound like Vivian" he grabbed Axel's biceps and gave them a light squeeze "Prey awaits you Axel, humans need to be taught a lesson. Don't deny the beast within you that privilege."

Axel turned to me and his eyes softened a bit as if saying sorry, but just as fast as it had come it was replaced by a devilish smirk that ran along his well carved face.

"You're right Rafe. I've let humans run safe for a tad bit too long. Come Willem, let's catch us a prey." He threw his shirt aside, he as obviously going to scare humans as a beast.

"Sure, let's go" I followed his example a bit disappointed and rid my body of the warmth of my cotton shirt. 'Did I really think Axel would ruin his reputation for me? No, of course he wouldn't. This was merely a game, a relief for him, and it would have to end soon enough. I was crazy to dream'


End file.
